You Are Not Alone
by EmmaSetra
Summary: Hiruma menghilang dari pesta. Padahal Hiruma yang mengadakan Pesta ini. Saat Mamori mencarinya, Mamori melihat Hiruma tidak seperti Hiruma yang biasanya.


**Disclaimer:** Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

"MEREKA DIPASTIKAN AKAN MAJU KE CHRISTMAS BOWL!"

"YA-HA!" Teriak si setan dengan lantang tanpa mengangkat tangannya ataupun menembakkan senjatanya. Ini berbeda dengan Hiruma yang sebelumnya karena saat ini tangannya sedang terluka.

Aku hanya memperhatikannya dengan air mata yang memaksa keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Suzuna sudah menangis sedari tadi, ia memeluk Sena dari belakang. Ini karena kerja keras mereka selama setahun ini, mereka berhasil! Impian mereka berhasil mereka capai!

Sehabis pemberian penghargaan, Hiruma mendekatiku.

"Hei manajer sialan, nanti malam bantu aku ya." ujarnya sambil lalu meninggalkanku. Aku hanya memandangi punggungnya dengan rasa penasaran, sekaligus dengan wajah memerah.

…

Aku berdiri di depan cermin sambil sesekali menarik nafas. Ini adalah gaun pilihan ibu. Ibu juga yang mendandaniku.

"Mamo-nee! Ayo cepat! mereka sudah datang." Seru Suzuna dari luar. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku sedikit gugup, karena ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan gaun feminism seperti ini. Apalagi, apa yang akan dikatakannya jika aku bertemu dengannya? Aku takut sekali.

"Waa, Kak Mamori terlihat dewasa sekali!" Komentar Monta saat aku melihatnya. Aku sedikit tersipu mendengar komentar Monta. Tapi bagaimana dengan 'dia'?

Ngomong-ngomong, dia dimana ya? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali? Aku mencoba mencarinya, tidak mungkin dia tidak hadir di acara yang dia buat. Dia juga tak mungkin membuat acara ini biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada kehebohan. Dia juga yang menyuruhku menghubungi para orang tua agar datang.

"Kak Mamo? Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi lomba makan cream puff kan? Cepat bersiap-siap!" Suzuna menarik tanganku. Dengan sedikit terpaksa aku mengikutinya. Hey? Kenapa terpaksa? Sejak kapan aku memaksakan diri untuk makan cream puff.

…

"Hey, kak Mamori hebat sekali ! Kak Kurita kalah." Puji Sena. Aku hanya tersipu. Sebentar lagi adalah permainan puncak. Dia yang menyuruhku menjelaskan peraturan permainan. Tapi dia belum muncul juga dari.. tadi.

"'DEVIL BALLON NERAKA' adalah game shiritori dengan memakai nama pemain! Balon ini akan terus membesar, yang membuat balonnya meledak, akan mendapat hukuman." Jelasku dari atas panggung. Yang mendengar, terlihat antusias dan bersemangat. Mereka belum tahu apa hukuman jika kalah.

"Kekekeke, bagaimana kalau kita sambut trio berotot berbaju hitam!" Hiruma muncul dari arah belakang, dan mempersilahkan Gaou, Banba dan Otawara muncul. Aku sedikit senang, akhirnya dia muncul , walaupun ada perasaan khawatir karena dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang licik.

"Kalian belum tahu ya teri-teri sialan, ledakan Devil balloon neraka dapat membuat kalian terlempar ke laut lho. Kekekekeke." Jelasnya lagi tidak lupa dengan tawa liciknya. Aku melihatnya dengan sedikit gelengan. Sudah kuduga, dia merencanakan sesuatu.

Yang lainnya terlihat ketakutan. Hey, siapa yang tidak takut jika yang memompa balonnya para pria-pria besar seperti Gaou, Otawara, dan Banba?

"Kekekeke, lebih baik aku kabur duluan." Ujarnya sambil berlari meninggalkan dek kapal.

"CUUUURAANNNG!" Ujar yang lain. Aku sedikit tertawa dengan yang dilakukan Hiruma. Benar-benar Hiruma yang licik.

"Hiruma bicara begitu karena tidak mau membuat cemas orang di sekitarnya. Sebenarnya dia pergi ke kapsul oksigen." Terdengar suara Musashi yang sedang bicara dengan Sena dan Monta. Aku memperhatikan mereka. Terdengar suara 'Hiruma' membuat telingaku menajam secara sendirinya.

Aku sedikit berpikir. Kapsul Oksigen? Aku tahu itu, kapsul Oksigen adalah bendadenan Oksigen bertekanan tinggi yang akan meningkatkan regenerasi ketika seseorang memulihkan diri dari sakit cedera.

Aku segera berlari menyusul Hiruma. Aku tidak ingin dia sendiri di dalam kapsul sempit tersebut. Dia pasti kesepian. Apalagi dia tidak ingin membuat yang lainnya khawatir.

Aku berlari menuju dek paling bawah tempat dimana Hiruma pergi tadi. Benar saja, ia berada di situ, ia sedang berdiri di pinggiran kapal. Ia menatap kosong kea rah laut yang gelap dengan pantulan sinar bulan.

'DEG' Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Hiruma yang tenang dan terlihat sedih itu. Dia Hiruma si iblis yang selalu tertawa dengan suara yang licik itu kan?

"Hiruma." Panggilku sambil berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan terlihat kaget.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Manajer sialan? Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan saja semua cream puff yang menjadi kesukaanmu itu, kekekeke."

Aku menghebuskan nafas. Ia berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa. Dia lupa ya kalau aku dan dia bisa bicara hanya dengan kontak mata?  
>"Sekarang ada yang lebih penting dari itu." Ucapku. Hiruma hanya melihatku sekilas.<p>

"Kekeke, biar kutebak, kau memikirkan Sena? Lihat deh! Dia nyebur ke laut. Dia pasti membuat balonnya ." Tebaknya. AKu memang sedikit kaget melihat Sena yang tersebur ke laut. Tapi, sekarang bukan dia yang paling kukhawatirkan, aku tahu kalau Sena bisa berenang.

"Salah." Jawabku. Hiruma mencoba berpikir lagi.

"Yang kukhawatirkan itu kau bodoh!" Jawabku sebelum Hiruma mencoba menebak lagi. Hiruma terlihat terkejut, tapi ia kembali mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Untuk apa kau menghawatirkanku Manajer sialan."

"Karena kau terlihat sedih, kalut, takut dan kesepian!" Jawabku. Air mataku kembali menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat Hiruma yang seperti ini.

"Apa sih? Aku baik-baik saja Manajer sialan, dan tadi kau bilang apa? Aku takut? Kau bodoh ya?" Wajahnya terlihat acuh tak acuh.

Aku sedikit geram dan membuat wajahnya menatapku. Hiruma terlihat kaget namun dia diam saja.

"Lihat! Aku bisa melihat itu semua dari matamu Hiruma-baka! Semuanya terlihat dari matamu." Ujarku. Air mataku jatuh sekarang. Aku sudah tak tahan melihat Hiruma yang berpura-pura seperti ini.

Hiruma terdiam dan terus menatap mataku.

"Kekekekeke, aku mengerti manajer sialan." Ujarnya. AKu melepaskan pegangan tanganku di kedua pipinya. Dia kembali menatap laut yang gelap dengan suara gelombang air yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kau benar, aku sedih, karena keadaan tanganku. Tapi aku juga sangat takut, aku takut tidak dapat sembuh saat melawan Teikoku. Aku takut tidak dapat menemani para teri-teri sialan itu pada hari-H. Tapi soal kesepian, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Ujarnya. Aku sedikit senang karena akhirnya dia jujur. Tapi aku juga sedih karena dia masih sedikit berbohong. Tapi, aku tahu tidak boleh mencampuri urusannya lebih dalam lagi. AKu ini bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku akan membantuku sebisa mungkin agar kau cepat sembuh. Aku juga akan selalu menemanimu. Kau punya keluarga bodoh! Devil bats adalah Keluargamu, kau tidak sendiri." Kataku sambil menghapus air mataku.

Hiruma meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku sedikit terkejut.

"Pinjam bahumu sebentar Manajer sialan." Pintanya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Lama juga tidak apa-apa." Jawabku, dan kami diam seribu bahasa setelahnya.

_Hiruma, Sekalipun tidak ada orang tuamu saat ini. Ada aku, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Membantumu sebisaku, karena aku mencintaimu Hiruma Youichi._


End file.
